The Eighth Sin
by Muffin Alchemist
Summary: A robbery in Central's graveyard. A new Hommunculus on the prowl. Can Roy and Ed bear to face the eighth deadly sin? Spoilers for episode 24 or 25! I forget which...
1. Prologue

Whee, my first FMA fic! And the first fic I've written in a loooooooong time, so please don't get mad at my rustiness. Also, the plot of this fic is centered around a BIG spoiler/event thing that happens in episode 24 or 25, I think. I can't remember. Yeah. Anyways, on with the fic. Sorry if it's kinda dumb at first... things will smooth out eventually...

DISLAIMER- I don't own anything here (save for Falke). If I did, Hughes would become God and Envy would die. Go Hughes.

**Prologue-  
**  
  
_Breathe._  
  
The being drew in a large gasping breath, opening his golden eyes as he did so. At first, he saw nothing, but once his eyes began to focus, he found himself in a room dimly lit by a single gas lamp, and for some inexplicable reason, he was lying on his back in the middle of the floor. Two figures stood over him; a man and a woman. Both had black hair and were clad in black clothing, and both were staring at him in a smug manner.  
  
"Well," the woman commented. "You woke up fast..." she glanced over at the young man standing across from her."What do you think, Envy?"  
  
The one called Envy nodded slowly, his annoying smirk widening slightly. His long spiky hair bobbed slightly as he nodded, his dark eyes never leaving the one on the floor.  
  
"Looks like we've got ourselves another Hommunculus," he said. "Oroborus mark and everything."  
  
The woman nodded. "Mm-hmm. That alchem-"  
  
"Lust, I'm done!"  
  
A third figure lumbered into view. It was another man- squat and bald with a large grin. Blood was smeared across his face as he bounced his way over to the woman. She smiled at him patting him on the head like she would a dog.  
  
"Gluttony, you forgot to wipe your face again... Do it now."  
  
As Gluttony busied himself with wiping off his face Lust returned her attentions back to the man on the floor. She smiled at him in an almost friendly manner bending down and holding out a black-gloved hand. "Here," she purred. "Need a hand?"  
  
Uneasily he took it and she pulled him up to a standing position. The three of them looked at him, almost as if they were expecting something.  
  
"What's your name?" Lust asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your name. Don't you know it?"  
  
"Uh..." the man cast his mind about, frowning in confusion. Name? He didn't have a name! He didn't know what was going on! Where was he? Who was he? Who were these weird people?  
  
Envy must have known what he was thinking, for he frowned as he gazed thoughtfully at the man. "Hmm... I don't think his mind was completed. Did we kill the alchemist too quickly?"  
  
"Maybe" Lust replied. "Or perhaps he's just a little slow...?"  
  
The man fidgeted quietly under their gaze, unable to look them in the eye. What the hell were they talking about?  
  
"I've got a name," Envy said, breaking the awkward silence that had begun to fall over the room. "How about-"  
  
"Obsession."  
  
"What?"  
  
The man nodded slowly, almost unsurely. "Obsession. It just came to me..."  
  
Lust smirked. "Obsession. I like." She extended her hand, which Obsession carefully took. "Welcome to the team. I'll fill you in on the details as we go... For now, let's just get out of here before the military comes."


	2. Chapter One

Ha ha haaa! Chapter 1 is up the same night as the prologue! W00t! Aaaanyways... Yeah. I have no clue what to say here, aside from the fact that muffins are good and Hughes is still God. Envy also still sucks. gets attacked by rabid Envy fans Nooo! dies Hmm... Now that I'm dead, I wanna see if I can become a kickass Hommunculus like Greed... bwahaha.

**Chapter 1-**  
  
It was a rainy day on the trip to the graveyard.  
  
Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye drove in silence, each with their minds set on the same piece of disturbing news: Last night, someone had snuck into the military's graveyard and had dug up the coffin of their friend Maes Hughes, and had stolen the body. The report had just come in about fifteen minutes ago, and while the two had never done anything about grave-robbing before, the fact that someone had stolen the body of one of their best friends made it an entirely different matter. He and Hawkeye had grabbed the first car they could find, and were now racing across Central City to get to the scene of the crime.  
  
When they arrived at the scene, they found it to be a swarm of blue-clad military people, the crime investigation seemingly well underway. Hawkeye eased the car to a stop, and she and Roy both stepped out.  
  
A soldier dashed past, and Roy caught him by the arm. "Who's in charge here?"  
  
The soldier blinked in momentary surprise before giving a sharp salute to the Colonel. "I believe its Lieutenant Colonel Benjamin Falke, sir. I last saw him at the grave, if you wish to speak with him."  
  
He gave Roy another sharp salute before hurrying off. Roy groaned inwardly. Not Falke. He was (in Roy's opinion) an eccentric slacker who spent FAR too much time in the weapons development labs, creating weird weapons that he lovingly named after his various girlfriends. Plus, the two of them never really got along too well. Nonetheless, Roy signaled for Hawkeye to follow, and the two hurried off to where Falke might be.  
  
Falke was easy enough to spot. Standing a good head over everybody else, he had the tip of his rapid-fire rifle sticking up over his shoulder like an odd flagpole. He was speaking to another soldier, who was quickly jotting down notes on a clipboard. Once she moved out, Roy stepped in.  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel," he said, glaring up at Falke. "Explain what's going on here."  
  
Falke's light brown eyes widened in surprise at seeing Roy, but he still saluted the higher-ranking Roy, even if it was halfhearted.  
  
"Sir," he sighed, brushing his reddish-brown bangs out of his eyes. "It's a surprise to see you here..."  
  
"Forget the formalities, Falke." Roy snapped. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Not entirely sure." Falke replied with a shrug. "Looks like a typical grave robbery. Someone broke in late last night, dug up the coffin, stole the body, and disappeared. We haven't found any witnesses yet, and whoever did it managed to pull it off well. No discarded tools, no footprints, not even a damned fingerprint..."  
  
"How did you find out about this?"  
  
Again, Falke shrugged. "The groundskeeper called about forty minutes ago. We've been here for about twenty minutes or so, and I've got two teams combing the graveyard for clues, and another three teams going around all the tenant buildings and houses around here looking for more clues or witnesses. If we find anything, I'll be sure to let you know, alright? I know you and Hughes were pals and all..."  
  
Nodding, Roy gazed thoughtfully at the open coffin that lay several feet behind Falke. It was eerie, looking at the place where your friend's body had been. "Do you know if this was planned?"  
  
"I don't know," Hawkeye said, looking around. "What I'm wondering is: Why Hughes? Why him, of all people?"  
  
Roy glanced at Falke, who had moved off and was talking with another soldier. "That's what I want to know, too."  
  
"Could it be that he knew something?"  
  
"That's why he was killed, remember? But why take his body?"  
  
Hawkeye frowned. "Perhaps because they wanted to find out what he knew...?"  
  
"It's a possibility," Roy replied. "But it could also still be a random robbery, too..."  
  
Their conversation was cut short by a loud curse from Falke."Oy!" he called, turning to Roy and Hawkeye and waving them over. "Come here. I think you might want to hear this, Colonel..."

"So you're saying that I died and was resurrected, though I'm still not quite human? And the same thing happened to you? So you're seeking the Philosopher's Stone, which you think is capable of turning you completely human again?"  
  
Lust nodded. "That's right."  
  
"And I can join up with you if I want?"  
  
"Yep," Envy responded, the ever-present annoying smirk on his face. "There's always safety in numbers, and the other four Hommunculus like working alone. Plus, I doubt they'd like working with you..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you ask too many questions."  
  
"Oh..." Sheepishly, Obsession scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry."  
  
Envy shrugged nonchalantly. "Forget about it. All you have to do is listen to what Lust and I say, and you'll be fine."  
  
Obsession sighed. After Lust, Envy, and Gluttony had left the room where they had found him, the four had moved to a secluded and seemingly abandoned library, judging by the thick dust that covered everything inside. There Lust and Envy had spent the last several hours explaining everything to him on matters concerning the Hommunculus, alchemists, and, naturally, the Philosopher's Stone. At first he had been more than a little confused, but now things were finally making sense. He also decided that he didn't like Envy, with all of his arrogance and cocky nature. Lust was also arrogant herself, but at least she was nicer than Envy. As for Gluttony... He was just weird. Obsession hadn't figured him out yet.  
  
"Anyways," Lust said, "our first order of business is going to have to be getting you a disguise, since you used to live here. Otherwise you'd probably be recognized fairly easily."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"You died, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Envy sighed in annoyance, shrugging. "Damn, you're slow... Anyways, when we get you your disguise, we're going to have to avoid the military as best we can..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were in it," Envy replied blandly. "Now stop asking questions."


End file.
